


18

by Bubblegumice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, just sweet overall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumice/pseuds/Bubblegumice
Summary: Wonwoo knew he loved Junhui when he was 18.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	18

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on One Direction's song '18', which I've had stuck in my head for a while now haha. Feel free to listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfPhwDP7Rew).  
> Hope you enjoy!

If you asked Wonwoo when he fell in love with Junhui, he would laugh and tell you some cheesy story about how it was when he first saw him on the playground when they were 9. The new kid in school, Wonwoo saw him and instantly fell. 

But it didn’t actually happen that day, of course not they were only children. In fact, they didn’t even like each other back then. But childhood feuds are never meant to last. They eventually grew past that and became fast friends. 

Wonwoo really fell in love with Junhui when they were 18. They had been best friends for close to a decade, and it only took one drunken night for Wonwoo to realize just how much he loved Junhui 

They had just finished their last exams of their first year of university. So naturally, they decided to celebrate. Their group of friends gathered in Joshua’s apartment and drank the night away. Junhui usually got absolutely smashed. Wonwoo usually drank enough to have fun, but not enough that he flew off the handle. This night however, they somehow ended up taking on the others’ role. Maybe it was because Wonwoo had that awful calculus exam earlier that day he had just wanted to forget, and Junhui had actually finished his exams a week prior. Either way, Wonwoo was on the verge of shitfaced before it was even midnight. The party was raging on and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Wonwoo took a shot with almost everyone at the party then slinked off somewhere unnoticed. Junhui, of course, noticed. He caught him looking broodingly out the window and knew it was time to bring Wonwoo home. Wonwoo only gets reflective when he’s really drunk. 

On their walk back to their dorm, Wonwoo decided to voice his thoughts out loud. 

“Ah, Junnie, you know what pisses me off?”

“What?” Junhui replied back.

“Peoples’ perception of others, like how fucking judgy some people can be. I mean, what gives you the right to make assumptions. You don’t know my life. Fuck.” Wonwoo said, visibly upset. “You know, everyone thinks I’m so closed off and mean, but I’m really not. I’ve got a heart and soul inside me. And I use them. I have feelings. I might look cold but I’m not. Not at all.” 

“Don’t worry Wonwoo, I know” 

“I’m just scared, Junhui. What if no one sees it, and I’ll be alone. I don’t want to be alone. Loneliness is such a shitty feeling.” 

“Wonwoo, as long as I’m here, you’re never going to be alone. I swear on it.”

Wonwoo, stopped walking. “You really mean that Jun?” 

Wonwoo obviously knew he did, he just liked the way it sounded coming from Junhui. 

“Of course, I’m your best friend, if I’m not here for you who else would be. Now hurry up I want to go to bed. I’m tired.”

Wonwoo could lament about that until the end of time. ‘Best friend’. He knew Junhui was his best friend, had been for years. But lately, that label didn’t sit right with him. Was it normal to get butterflies around your best friend? Or stare at them when you think they won’t notice? Or when describing your ideal boyfriend, just describe them instead? Deep down Wonwoo knew he was crushing, and hard. He just didn’t want to admit it to himself. 

They finally made it back to their dorm, Wonwoo stumbling as he tried to get to his bed. 

“Here let me help you.” Junhui said as he guided Wonwoo to lay down. “I’ll grab you some painkillers for your hangover tomorrow.” He said as he left the room momentarily. 

Wonwoo laid there and thought to himself, there isn’t anyone else that takes care of him like Junhui. Makes sure he eats every day, gets enough sleep, and even to wash his laundry instead of leaving it in a pile on the floor. 

“I’ll just leave it on your nightstand for you to take in the morning.” Junhui said as he put the medicine and glass of water down. 

“Thanks, Jun, you’re the best.” 

“Like I said, I’m here for you.” Junhui said as he patted Wonwoo cheeks. 

Wonwoo could have stayed in that moment forever, staring up at Junhui, Junhui’s hands pressed to his face. But it wasn’t meant to last. Junhui started to get up and make his way to his own bed when Wonwoo had a moment of courage. 

“Wait—” Wonwoo was about to actually spill his heart out right onto the bedroom floor.

“Yeah?” 

“Good night, Junhui.” That moment of courage was overshadowed by a moment of clarity. Wonwoo knew Junhui didn’t deserve a drunken confession. No, he was going to have to wait for a much more appropriate time to confess his feelings.

“Good night, Wonwoo.” Junhui replied as he shut the lights and closed the bedroom door.

As Wonwoo fell asleep, even as drunk as he was, he knew that his heart belonged to Junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♡


End file.
